Impossible
by PeteStump
Summary: If she taught me anything in life, it was to respect what you have, before you lose it. I lost it. I lost her. It's been eight years. Without her. ONESHOT Review, please.


Hola. I am having MAJOR writers block on _Sunset _and _Cobra's Eyes_, so I haven't written much for them.I came up with this two nights ago, and had to write the WHOLE thing down on paper. Paper sucks. I wish my computer worked. I managed to steal an hour on my parents computer again, so I figured I'd type this and post it.

Hopefully you like it. Review, please. It makes me happy, and cures my writers block. mo-to-va-tion! Woo!

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I don't own _Twilight_,

So don't sue.

Please review.

* * *

**Impossible**

If she taught me anything in life, it was to respect what you have, before you lose it. I lost it. I lost _her_.

It's been eight years. Without her. She was diagnosed with leukemia nine moths after we met. I had a year with her. My savior. My reason for living. The doctors said there was nothing they could have done.

The night she died, I was with her. So were Charlie, Renee, Phil, and Alice. Carlisle was the doctor, so he was there, also.

They were all at her funeral, too.

She was crying. She couldn't string together whole sentences, so she would say words. "Edward," "Love," "Everyone," "Sorry," "Love" again, and finally, "Goodbye." I sat there for hours, sobbing tearlessly. Until they took her lifeless body away.

I have many memories with her. The good--the meadow,--and the bad--James. I remember everything. Every little thing she said. But what stuck out the most was the conversation we had, about a month before she died.

We were laying on the couch, watching pointless TV together.

_"Edward?" She was crying silently._

_"Yes?"_

_"When I die--"_

_"Bella," I cut her off, "Let's not talk about this now."_

_"But Edward, we need to. I could die tomorrow, before I get the chance to say it."_

_"Okay," I sighed. She was right._

_"When I die," she said, "I want you to move on. Don't hold back on your life, just because I'm not going to be in it. If you meet someone, promise me two things."_

_"Yes?"_

_"First, don't shun her away because of me. Remember that I want you to be happy. If she makes you happy, let her. And two, promise me you'll change her. I don't want you going through this once, though it's your choice. But I won't let you go through it twice. Promise, Edward," she cried._

_"Bella, I can't do that." I said quietly._

_"Edward, you can, and you will. For me, please."_

_I sighed. "Okay."_

_"You promise?"_

_"I promise."_

_We fell silent again. She changed the channel to Buffy the Vampire Slayer, hoping to get me to laugh. Though the show was incredibly unrealistic, I was in no mood to laugh. She was dying._

Maybe I should change her._ I thought._

_No. I can't do that. This is what is supposed to happen. What should happen._

_"And Edward," she asks._

_"Yes?"_

_"Remember. I will always be with you. I'll find a way."_

_"I know."_

_"I love you," she said._

_"I love you, too," I replied._

I sit in the woods now, thinking of those memories. I miss her. Oh, how I miss her. So much. I miss Forks, too. Where we first met. Right after she died, we moved. Carlisle thought it would be easier if I was away from Forks. From where we first met. From where our memories lay.

_I have to go back_. I think to myself. I haven't been there in eight years.

I run back to the house, quick as my feet will allow. When I get there, the house is empty. Everyone went hunting besides Carlisle and me. And he was at the hospital.

I leave a note for him, explaining that I left to go to Forks, and that I wasn't sure when I'd be back.

I go outside, get into my new Volvo, and start the day long ride from Alaska to Forks.

When I get there, I see that Forks hasn't changed at all. Everything is exactly the same. The first thing I do is go to my old house. It looks the same, except for the new owners cars in the driveway. They're home. I can't go in.

As soon as I back out, it starts raining. Big surprise.

I decide to go to Charlie's house. _Her_ house.

It is painted different color than it was. Now its light blue. Charlie's car isn't in the driveway, so I figure it's safe to go in without getting caught.

I use the back door, anyway, to be safe.

Inside is a lot different. All the walls are different colors than they used to be, and there is new furniture. The old kitchen table and the three mismatched chairs have been replaced with a slightly larger table and I've matching chairs. The cabinets, which used to be a bright yellow, are now white.

I go into the living room, which looks a lot different, also. There is a bigger TV, and new couches. And some new pictures on the mantle. I go over and look at them. All the pictures of Isabella are still there, but Charlie took down his wedding picture with Renee. Instead, there was a new wedding picture, of Charlie and a woman I don't recognize. Charlie must have gotten remarried. That explains all the new changes to the house.

Next to their wedding picture is a picture of a toddler. There are quite a few. It must be their kid.

There is also another picture of Bella. With me. We were at the meadow, and we were both laughing. Alice had taken the picture. She must have given him a copy. I'm shocked that Charlie had actually put a picture of me and her up. He never really liked me.

I go upstairs, to see the changes up there. The bathroom is the same. Charlie's room had changed a little, it's rearranged and has some new furniture.

I go into Bella's room.

Completely different. Everything is changed. It's now a light pink, and is carpeted. All the furniture had been replaced, and is now all bright white. The curtains on her window, which used to be a yellowed lace, are now pink.

I leave the house, before I start sobbing uncontrollably. I head to the only place I can think of. The meadow. _My_ meadow. I had bought the land it's on before she died, as a surprise.

When I get there, I see that not much has changed. At least this, unlike Charlie's house, hasn't changed. It's still the same place I had taken Bella to eight years ago.

I lay down in the middle, just as I had done with Bella. I close my eyes, and start humming the lullaby I wrote for her.

I lay there till the sun starts to set. I open my eyes. There is a small patch of sun, shining through the trees. When I look at it closer, it sparkles a little. I can see a shape forming. Almost like . . .

No. She's dead.

But it looks . . .

I'm hallucinating. It's impossible.

But . . .

I remember another conversation I had with her. After we found out. About two weeks before she died.

_"Do you believe in ghosts, Edward?" she asked me._

_I laugh. "What kind of ghosts? The bent-on-revenge ones, or spirits?"_

_"Both."_

_"I don't know," I said._

_"Well I do," she stated. I looked at her. "What? I never used to believe in vampires, and they're real, so who says ghosts aren't?"_

_"I guess you're right. I never thought of it that way. I guess I believe in spirits more than killer ghosts, though." I said._

_"I wonder if I could be a spirit. Then I could stay with you. And we'd both be immortal. If there is such a thing, I promise I will become one, to be with you. Of course, there _are_ other ways for me to stay with you," she hinted._

_"Bella, you know I won't. It doesn't mean I don't love you. But this is the way things are supposed to go. I'm not meant to be here. It's not right."_

_"I know," she sighed._

Is this a spirit? Or is this my mind, hallucinating things?

It can't be. It's impossible.

But look at it. It looks just like her.

"Impossible," I whisper.

"Edward," she whispers back.

She's here! My Bella!

"Isabella?"

"You know I hate that, Edward. It's Bella." She states.

"Impossible," I whisper again.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting here for eight years," she smiles.

She's now completely visible. Still slightly see-through, and glowing a little, but other than that, she looks exactly the same. I reach out to touch her, hesitantly.

"Go ahead, I won't bite," she smiles again.

She's solid. I can actually touch her.

"Oh, Bella. I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry," I cry.

She hugs me. "I've missed you, too."

"I love you," I say.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Review, please. It makes me happy. 


End file.
